Hereditas Daemonica
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: "You Devil!" "*sigh* I told you already: I'm not a Devil, I am a Demon. And trust me, it makes all the difference."
1. Renascentia (Rebirth)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Megami Tensei franchise and/or Highschool DxD. If I do I wouldn't be there but at the Hawaii enjoying the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Renascentia (Rebirth)<strong>

Hyodo Issei. That is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise". I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. After all, I'm famous for being really lecherous: I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room.

Of course I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room...Okay I would. I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

Unfortunately I couldn't have a look. That's because my equally perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. Seriously, those guys...In the end we got caught before I could take a peep and brutally beaten by the girls from the Kendo Club.

Such was my life. However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who otherwise would be doing all sorts of perverted stuff every day.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be really young. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and say "I love you! Please go out with me!"?

That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend.

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere.

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past.

And then came the day of our first date. I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

After brushing my teeth dozens of times I arrived to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I also arrived three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking pass in front of me in the meantime!

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a cute girl cosplaying as a maid handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence: "Your dream will be granted!" written on it.

...I wanted to throw it away, but since there wasn't a trashcan in sight I decided to put it in my pocket until I could throw it away.

When Yuuma-chan arrived she asked if I was waiting for long, but I told her I also got there at that moment.

I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend! I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears.

After that we enjoyed our date by doing regular things teenagers like us do. We went to a clothing store and had a look at decorations for our rooms. We also went to a music store. I was surprised when Yuuma-chan said she likes Jazz. My tastes are more for Hip-hop, but it was funny talking about our favourite bands. It was fantastic.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her. Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

After we leave the family restaurant I notice an odd shop. It was run-down, yet even if side by side with more modern and attractive shops it seems to attract my full attention.

...I don't know why, but the instant I see it I feel the sudden urge to enter. Yuuma was oddly hesitant at first, but then smiled and went along with my selfish request. What a good girl!

The interior is poorly illuminated, with high shelves occupying the space available like in a library. On the shelves there were a lot of different things like jewels, books and even a candelabrum.

Some time during the exploration I got separated from Yuuma. I am about to call for her when my eyes notice something on a shelf.

It's a trinket made of stone, in the shape of a curved comma or maybe the number six. It feels oddly familiar, but I can't remember where I saw it before. I picked it up to see it better, and I was surprised when I discovered it was warm.

"Do you like it?" Someone suddenly asks from my left. I am ashamed to admit I yelp in fright, but the one who surprised me don't seem to care.

The stranger, who is probably the store owner, is clad in a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and a yellow tie around his neck. He has long blond hair and heterochromatic eyes: one is red and the other blue. He is also good looking, even more than that damned "Prince Kiba", but I can't help myself from thinking with uneasiness how his appearance is just _too_ perfect, like a doll.

"Ah.." I stammer, but try to appear civil. He is still an adult, and I need to be respectful. "I..guess? I don't even know what it is."

"It's a Magatama." He answers with a delicate smile. "They appeared in prehistoric Japan, more than ten thousand years ago, and have since served as ceremonial and religious objects."

Oh. That's why it felt familiar. I probably saw a similar one in some temple during New Year.

"The one in your hands, however, is different. It is said a certain individual once used it to acquire the strength of a demon in order to rebel against a cruel fate."

"A demon..?" Horror stories always scared me, but for some reasons my mind is too focused on the stranger's words to care.

"Power can be both a blessing and a curse. Often we must sacrifice something to obtain something else of equal value." He tilts his head. "Do you want it?"

If I want it? "Eh? No, I mean..." But still, for some reasons I am hesitating. "I don't even have much money with me."

"Don't worry. For you..." Faster than a viper his hand shots to my pocket and pulls out the weird leaflet I received early. "This is more than enough." And with that he steps back into the shadows, quickly disappearing as if the darkness ate him.

I can't help but gape, thinking for a moment that I was caught into the "Twilight Zone".

"Ise, I'm good! Can we go?"

Until my lovely girlfriend's voice snaps me out of it. Setting my priorities straight I put the Magatama in my pocket and go back to continue the date, forgetting entirely about the strange encounter.

Time passes, and before I knew it was already afternoon.

It's the climax! Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that! Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations builds up. I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here! This is it! This must be it! The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic! I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far...

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that? "...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing. Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

_FLAP_

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

W-What is that? Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but...

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true. Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is set into a cold smile.

_BUZZ_

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. The thing making a lot of buzzing noise appeared in her hands.

It looks like a spear. Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something...Actually, that _is_ a spear.

_HYU_

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

_DON!_

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left is a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

This...isn't as I envisioned my date to end at all.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground. A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan, but the once lovely voice now sounds so cold.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I don't understand. I can't even ask her a question. Her footsteps get further away from me. At the same time I started to lose my consciousness.

The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain. But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!

Ku...My consciousness starts to fade away while I am having such thoughts...

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad... I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find those porno magazines I was secretly hiding after my death...

...Why the heck am I only thinking of these kinds of things when I'm about to die?!

My hands...can still move. I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

I am about to die.

As the reality of the situation finally settles in-

_THUMP_

**Something** moves.

_THUMP THUMP_

I feel something start moving in my pocket and slipping outside. The thing I can't see crawls on my dying body until it stands on my chest and I can finally see it.

It's the Magatama I brought in that strange shop. But now instead of curved its body is now straight. There are cracks in the surface and pieces are falling off, revealing what was hidden under the stone.

A white, slender body, with metal-like scales. Minuscule tentacles wiggling from the side. Pincer-like protrusions on what I assume is the head.

It's...enormous, obscene hybrid between a worm and a snake. We stare at each other, me in horror, before the strange thing turns around and-

I open my mouth and scream as the creature **enters the hole in my stomach** and **start burrowing its way into my body**, up to the chest and towards my head. It reaches my brain-

And then I scream even more as the pain grows ten-fold.

_"The one in your hands, however, is different. It is said a certain individual once used it to acquire the strength of a demon in order to rebel against a cruel fate."_

I remember the store owner's words.

_"Power can be both a blessing and a curse. Often we must sacrifice something to obtain something else of equal value."_

Just what- He did to me-

I reach my limits, and lose consciousness.

§ § §

The body of Hyodo Issei keeps spasming around for a long time until, finally, it stops. Only an almost imperceptible movement of the chest confirms he's still alive, the hole in his stomach now sealed up by freshly created flesh.

For a few seconds all is still.

_WOOO_

A red and black vortex forms and from it steps out an individual wearing a dark blue suit, with long blond hair and heterochromatic eyes. Wearing a neutral expression, with just a hint of curiosity, he observes the body before kneeling down and placing a single finger on the hole where the spear of light pierced.

"Is he alive?"

From the vortex another individual appears before the strange phenomenon disappears. The new arrival is a woman wearing a stylish suit that show a lot of her cleavage and legs. She is tanned, with silver hair coming down to her chin. Her upper face and eyes are covered by a mask resembling a jeweled crown.

"He is." He man answers without turning back. "But I need a deeper analysis to be sure there are no unwanted after-effects."

"Master, may I suggest relocating to a more discrete environment? The current one is hardly fitting."

The man merely nods to indicate his agreement.

The black and red vortex appears and swallow them.

The next instant they're inside Hyodo Issei's room. The lights are off, but neither of the two need them to see perfectly in the darkness. As if guided by an invisible hand the body of the high school student levitates in the air and lands on his bed, his clothes disappearing after.

As the man begins his analysis the woman peeks at the sleeping boy. "He doesn't appear very bright." She tilts her head in a bird-like manner. "Through, that Fallen looks even less so."

"His intelligence is not an issue." The man answers, his finger roaming on the boy's body while glowing an ominous red. "His potential is what counts the most."

"Yes, now I can sense it." She frowns. "Such power...what was the Avatar of the Enemy thinking, sealing such a dangerous entity into a normal human?"

"Arrogance my dear Paimon. Pure arrogance." He smiles, an oddly vindictive light in his eyes. "He thought none would defy him, that his so called gifts are to be rewarded with eternal gratitude."

The woman just nods at her Master's words, never once doubting them. As the man continues his analysis she starts looking around the room.

"...All is in order." After a few minutes the man removes his finger. He gently pulls open the eyelids of one of the boy's eyes, exposing an amber-colored pupil. "The Sacred Gear didn't interfere with the process. And as far as I can see the Magatama hasn't change it. This is a success. Now the only thing left is to see how the situation will change in the future."

"Master. Look, look." With an amused smile 'Paimon' holds up two of Issei's 'questionable' magazines. "It appears the boy's Cardinal Sin is Lust."

He blinks once, totally unfazed by the sight. "I see. It's actually an easily exploitable weakness. I will ask Lilith to loan me one of her clan's members."

Her smile disappear. "It...may prove difficult."

"How so?"

"She...is currently spending most of her time observing and communicating with that young summoner."

Hearing that he chuckles. "Still trying to get into Raidou-kun's pants? She always liked younger boys." Abruptly his expression goes back to neutral. "It doesn't matter. She will do as I say. See to it."

The woman just bows in deference. The vortex of black and red appears again and she steps inside, disappearing. The man make to follow her, but before taking the final step he looks behind his back at the nude, sleeping boy.

He grins. It is not a good grin.

"I expect great things from you."

He takes a step forward.

**"Second Generation Hitoshura."**

And then Hyodo Issei was alone.

* * *

><p>I am trying to recreate the feeling of the Light Novel. It may be awkward at times, but please bear with it until I'm better.<p>

If I am doing something good please tell me, so I can keep doing it.

If I am doing something wrong please tell me, so I stop doing it.

In both cases, if you read my story please leave a review, so I can know what you think of it.


	2. Veritas (Verità)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Megami Tensei franchise and/or Highschool DxD. But one can dream right?

* * *

><p><strong>Veritas (Verità)<strong>

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU...]

"...Umm." It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to stay silent if the owner, that would be me, wish to sleep longer. Without opening my eyes I press it to make it stops.

_CRASH!_

"Uaah!?" Hearing the sound of something breaking violently I sit up. W-What happened?! I gasp when I see tsundere-chan smashed into many, little pieces. Along with half of the night table. It's like someone hit them with a sledgehammer.

...Did I do it? Impossible, I may not be weak but I don't train either. I just pushed the clock harder than usual because I am still stressed for yesterday...

Yesterday? What happened yesterday?

_Black feathers. Black wings_

_Pain. Blood_

_Death_

I recoil back like someone just slapped me. W-What are those memories?! I remember going to a date with Yuuma-chan and having fun. But then at the end, instead...

She killed me.

I died?

_"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."_

I can still hear Yuuma-chan's cold, adult-like voice

She pierced my stomach and left me to bleed to death.

T-That bitch! When I get my hands on her I will squeeze her neck until it fucking po-!

"...What?"

What am I-Did I just considered strangling Yuuma-chan?

That's when I realized it.

I am angry. Thinking about my girlfriend and how much she mocked me as I die fills me with a lot of anger. Wait. Isn't that normal? Anyone would be angry if someone killed them for an incomprehensible reason.

...Killed? How can I have been killed if I am alive-?!

_Worm_

_Pain_

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainitsburrowingburrowingburrowingitsburrowinginmybodymakeitstopsmakeitstopsmakeitstops-!_

My mouth emits a strangled noise. I feel to the floor and curl up, putting a hand on my mouth to stop myself from retching.

"Buargh!"

I fail and disgorge all the food I ate yesterday on my room's floor. Dreading what I am going to find I reach down with trembling hands to raise my shirt and expose my stomach.

Only to realize I am not wearing a shirt. Or anything else for that matter.

"Why I am naked?!"

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning. Hearing her familiar voice I calm down.

"Stop masturbating and get ready for school!"

"I'm not masturbating! Geez! Give me five minutes!"

I pick myself up. A dream, it has to be a dream. There is no way that what happened it's real. Therefore it didn't happened.

...But who ever heard of feeling pain in a dream? I keep asking myself that as I enter the bathroom to clean myself and find a rag to clean the floor.

And then I freeze as I catch my reflection on the mirror. Trembling I turn to fully face it and raise a hand to my face. "C-Contacts?"

Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch! Nope, there is nothing over my eyes.

But the alternative...

In every photo with me in it my brown eyes can be clearly seen. My eyes have been brown since the day I was born. The same color as Mum's.

If so, why?

...Why now my eyes are Amber?!

§ § §

During breakfast I decided to feign sleepiness. I kept my eyes half closed and head slightly lowered, making it difficult for Mum and Dad to notice the change in my eyes. It worked, and using the excuse that I don't want to be late I leave without making much conversation.

It will not work forever. I know. Sooner or later they will notice, and I will need an excuse. Mmh, maybe I can lie and tell them that, according to a magazine, people with exotic eye color are more likely to get laid?

...The worst thing is that they will probably believe me and then cry because their failure of a son will never give them grandbabies. I am not a very good son, but I can't help it since I'm perverted!

Talking about perverts, Matsuda and Motohama will also wonder about the change. Eh, I will also tell them it's something I read in a fashion magazine. Then I will distract them by bragging about my girl-!

The instant my mind goes back to Yuuma I see red.

"That bitch!"

_BAM_

Enraged I punch the street wall. But instead of my hand what break is the wall. Without effort I punched a hole in a solid brick wall.

...What's happening to my body? Scared that someone is going to see me I dash out, and with my great surprise I find out I can now run at incredible speed. If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. By the time I arrive at school my breathing hasn't changed at all.

My body is weird.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person if I say it like this, but right now my heart is stirring with excitement. As if I am a different person.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

Maybe...The events of yesterday may have come out of a horror movie, but maybe something good came from them.

It's unsettling, and I am a little freaked out. But while my mind is in turmoil my body is at ease.

I changed. But how? And why?

§ § §

"Look it's Kiba-kun!"

"Good morning Kiba-kun."

I answer the greetings from the girls around me with a smile and a wave of hand. They squeal in delight. Only this is sufficient to make them happy.

I wonder why. I'm quite aware of the romantic intentions some of them have towards me, but I never reciprocated. Shouldn't be clear by now that I am not interested in a relationship? Akeno-san once told me a girl's mind is a mysterious thing. I suppose there is some truth in it.

As I walk through the gate and enter the school's premise-

_CHILL_

"—!"

An abnormal presence? Killing intent? No, this is demonic power. But a type I never felt before. How strange: only Devils from the Gremory and Sitri Clans should be present on the academy. But this power doesn't seem to belong to either.

I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to expand my measly sense for magic outward.

...There! Now that I know where to concentrate I realize that this unknown demonic power's presence is...a little off? How strange. It's obviously not Light from an Angel or Fallen Angel, but compared to the kind I can feel from Buchou and the others it's, how can I say, _neutral_? Like it doesn't fall completely under the demonic type of aura.

Maybe I am overthinking it. I'm not an expert on demonic power, Akeno-san is. Anyway, the origin of this unfamiliar power, where is it?

I open my eyes and look around. There! Other people keeps their distance from him so I'm relatively sure the source is that brown haired student.

...Hold on, haven't I see him somewhere before?

Yes, that's right: he is one of the members of the infamous "Perverted Trio" I hear many people complaining about. I think his name is Hyodo Issei.

While I am not sure about his name, there are no doubts he wasn't a Devil before but a human. It's obvious someone added him to a Peerage, but who? Buchou or Sitri-san?

During lunch break I don't go straight to the cafeteria. Instead I take a little detour and reach a tree in the courtyard under which I know Buchou and Akeno-san like to sit down and eat their lunches during break.

"Hello Kiba-kun. What bring you here?"

My master greets me as I approach, while Akeno-san rewards with one of her usual smiles.

"Good morning Buchou. Akeno-san." I look around to be sure there aren't people eavesdropping. "Forgive me for asking, but did you reincarnate someone from the school recently?"

Her eyebrows frown in confusion. "No I haven't. I mean there are some candidates I am considering, but I haven't used any of my Pieces yet. Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "This morning I felt demoniac power coming from a student I am sure was previously human. For some reason I wasn't able to get a clear reading of it, but I deduced it was either you or Sitri-san."

"True. It was probably Sona's doing. Out of curiosity, do you know the student's name?"

"I think his name is Hyodo Issei or something, one of those three students called the "Perverte-"

"WHAT!?"

Buchou jumps up, scattering his bento to the ground. Her eyes are alit with fury.

"That's one of those I was considering, the one who probably has a Sacred Gear!" Her features lights up in confusion before hardening in outrage. "Don't tell me-! Sona! How dare you steal what is mine again!"

She runs off, leaving me and Akeno-san alone.

"...'Again'?" I ask my sempai with a raised eyebrow.

"Ara ara. Fufufu." She covers her lips with a hand and quietly laughs. "You know her and the Student Council President are childhood friends? Sona had the habit of stealing Rias' toys all the times. It's that 'kind' of rivalty."

I don't understand.

§ § §

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. What's that depressing aura?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day. He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens.

His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu...the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called "Scouter" that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter".

These two are my evil buddies. Me? They call me "The Beast" and the "King of Perverts".

Normally seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. But today I am glad. Glad, because they are the same as ever.

"Uoh! Issei, what happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing colored contacts?"

Matsuda asks with an inquisitive glare. Right, how was the lie I wanted to say again?

"Don't you know? Guys with unusual eyes color are more popular with girls. I read it in a magazine. So I decided to give it a try."

"No way! Don't listen to those things! If it was true I would have tried it already."

"That's true. But seriously, what's wrong with you Issei?"

If even Motohama is saying that then my emotions must be evident on my face. Since when was he so sharp? Well, we have been friends for years: there are only those two who understand me to such a degree.

I sigh, folding my hands over my head while leaning forward on the desk. I still can't tell them the truth, but another little lie will work. "It's just...Yuuma-chan broke with me."

"Yuuma who?"

"Since when you are so friendly to a girl that she lets her use her first name?"

"...What?" I raise my head and stare at them.

Nope. They are not smiling. For a moment I consider the possibility that they are just teasing me and doing a good job at it.

But as the school day progresses forward I find out that isn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them. They said things like "How come a beauty like her is Ise's girlfrieeeeend!?" and "There must be a system error happening in this world... Ise, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and kept on making rude comments.

I remember I was getting cocky and said "You guys should get a girlfriend as well".

I remember that time very clearly. It was just a few days ago after all.

But they don't remember it. No, what they don't even remember is Yuuma. It's as if the girl called Amano Yuuma never existed.

It's as if the time I spent with her never happened. After a quick check I discovered there are no records of Yuuma's mobile number and mail address in my mobile phone anymore

Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did!? I called the number that I memorised in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use.

It's as if it was all a product of my imagination.

While I am alone in the bath I take out a 5 yen coin and bend it with just my thumb and index finger.

No. It wasn't just a phantasy. What happened yesterday is real. The proof is in front of me. So the only possible answer...is that someone, somehow, removed all traces of Yuuma from the memories of my friends and even my cellphone. It's like a work of magic.

...What I am saying? If angels with black wings exist, then it's definitely possible that magic is real too.

§ § §

"Koneko, are you sure of it?"

"Yes. Not...a Devil. Similar, but different. Also..."

"Also?"

"_Dangerous_."

§ § §

School ends. The boring routine of school's classes managed to take my attention off the recent events so my mind is somewhat at ease now. I already decided I will look more deeply into Yuuma's matter. I remember the uniform she was wearing the first time we met, so finding which school it belongs and starting from there should be good enough for now.

However, my plans are derailed the moment the most unlikely person to show up before me makes its appearance.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student who came to see me through half-lidded eyes. Said guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto. He captured the hearts of the girls in the school with this refreshing smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class. You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor.

I will say this beforehand. I hate good looking guys.

I just want to dismiss him rudely, but something in my guts is telling me I shouldn't take my attention off him. Like, he's a danger? I slowly turn to look him in the eyes while narrowing mine. "...What business do you have here?"

It turned out way colder than I intended, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile. "I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

Rias Gremory? That foreigner girl with beautiful crimson hair and huge oppai that is one year my senior? One of the two "Great Oujo-sama of Kuoh Academy"? What is Kiba's relationship with her? And why would she sent him all the way to my class?

"And what, pray tell, is my role in this?"

"Gremory-sempai wishes to discuss your recent change."

—!

With that one statement, I immediately understand why he is here. There is only one thing that count as [change] that happened to my recently. I don't know how he knows-

No. The answer is simple. He must be related to either Raynare or the strange shop-seller. More probably the second one.

His mask actually cracks for a few instants, showing surprise, before he manages to put it back. However now his smile is strained and his body tense.

Curious.

"...Alright. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

"NO!" The girls scream.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe it's Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

They are saying some weird crap. Shut up. Seriously shut up. "If it gets me out of here, all right."

I agree to follow him. I stand up from my desk and follow Kiba, who is already walking ahead of me.

"H-Hey, Ise!"

Matsuda shouts my name.

"Don't worry, friend. I'm not going to have a fight."

That's right. If luck is on my side, it will all end before a fight can even start.

§ § §

I follow Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the 'old school building'. Apparently it was used a long time ago, but now there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of the "Seven Wonders of Kuoh". The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

"Buchou is here." Kiba says.

Buchou? Who is he? Or, is he referring to Gremory-sempai? This is getting even more mysterious. Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

We enter the two story high building and go up the stairs, further inside. Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used anymore don't have a single speck of dust in them. When you think about old buildings you expect them to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, the two of us reach the destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom, with a sign on the door that read:

[Occult Research Club]

"Occult Research Club!? The school has a club like that?"

Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird. But thinking _that_ Rias-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is...

"It's not well know, that's why. Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then a sweet, female voice replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here. Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It takes up most of the space in this room and it looks like one of those weird magical summoning circle mages use in Visual Novels.

What's more I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

Aside from the weird occult shit there are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

However, it's the three people inside that mostly take up my attention.

Sitting behind a desk is Rias Gremory. Long crimson hair, clear blue eyes and skin as white as snow. She's a third year and so a senior. She isn't Japanese, I hear people say that she is from Northern Europe and is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Standing by her side is Akeno Himejima, the person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-sama" of Kuoh Academy! Long black hair tied into a ponytail, always smiling: a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

Sitting on one of the sofas is Koneko Toujou. She is a girl with a small build, with white hair and amber eyes. She's popular amongst the girls (and a certain group of boys) and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

And she's staring at me with a cautious expression. First Kiba, then her. Why?

Oh right, I can punch through a brick wall now. I suppose that make me a potential danger.

Rias Gremory greets you amiably. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club Hyodo Issei-kun. I'm Rias Gremory."

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"...Koneko Toujo."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"My name is Hyodo Issei. Nice to meet you." It's only proper that Igreet them back. Japanese manners ingrained it into my mind.

"Please have a seat." Gremory-sempai gestures to the sofa.

How I want to come close so I can see her and Himejima-sempai's oppai better! "No."

Curse my survival instincts.

"What?" Sempai blinks in confusion.

I remain where I am, close enough to the door that I can open it and bolt outside in one swift movement. "Sorry, but I am not comfortable enough to relax yet."

"Hyodo-kun, I assure you we have not dangerous intentions towards you. We are not your enemies."

I narrow my eyes. "That's...something I have yet to decide." I sigh. "Please understand: the last time I trusted someone it ended with a hole in my stomach and me bleeding to death. It happened yesterday."

A flash of compassion appears on Gremory-sempai's face. "I wasn't aware of that. My apologies. For now I will allow it, but I hope you will see my intentions are good."

I nod. For now that's enough.

Kiba sits next to Koneko-chan, while Himejima-sempai stands beside Rias-sempai.

Then everyone looks at me. Uh, I'm getting nervous here.

Rias-sempai is the first to speak. "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

_PA!_

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me. They're different from the black wings of Yuuma, their wings are bat-like.

"When you came to school this morning we felt you were no longer human. Initially I thought you were scouted in someone's else Peerage, but then Koneko, who has special sensory abilities, told me that you were similar yet not a Devil."

Their wings aren't like Yuuma. This is a point in their favors. But what's a Peerage?

"You probably don't know it but this city is mine, Rias Gremory's territory. It's my duty to take note of anything supernatural that happen there. In that light, would you kindly tell us what species are you now and how it happened?"

Should I trust her? ...To hell with that! I want answers.

"A few days ago a girl confessed to me. She called herself Yuuma Amano. Yesterday we had our first date." You sneer. "At the end the bitch revealed a pair of black feathered wings, pierced my stomach with a spear made of light and left me there bleeding to death."

"That was a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel. Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world: not the place where the souls of sinners are tortured, more like a different dimension. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices to increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the Three Factions. This has been going on since ancient times."

This is a lot to take on. "Today neither of my two friends remember Yuuma even if I introduced her to them. My phone is also missing her number. Can Fallen Angels remove memories from people's minds and even electronical evidences?"

"They can. This Fallen Angel probably came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

A certain goal..? But of course: to kill me!

Suddenly they all tense. But then understanding appears on Rias' face. "Please calm down Hyodo-kun. You are currently emitting very powerful killing intent. Stop it."

I gasp in shock, realizing I was holding my breath. "I did what? Sorry, it's just...since I woke up this morning every time I think of Yuuma I get very angry."

"It's understandable to hold a grudge against the one who tried to kill you. About that, can you tell us how you survived? And what kind of being you are now?"

I feel bile rising in your throat as the events following Yuuma's departure come back to mind. Forcing the feeling down I muster the courage. "Earlier, during the date, I happened to enter a strange shop where I was sold a strange stone object. The owner of the shop said it was a Magatama, a ceremonial object used during rituals."

Himejima speaks up. "Yes they are. They also appear in Japan's older myths."

I continue "While I was on the ground, with my stomach pierced, the Magatama that I was keeping in my pocket split open and..."

"And?" Rias leans forward in anticipation.

I bite my lips. "And then from it came out a giant worm that entered the hole in my stomach and burrowed its way though my body until it reached my brain. At that point I passed out from the pain."

Kiba, Koneko, Himejima and Rias lean back in disgust. "It what?! My apologies Hyodo-kun, I had no idea you experienced something so traumatic. There are rituals to change a human into a supernatural creature, us Devils have our own, but I never heard of something so barbaric!"

"At worst it will give me nightmares for a while." My voice is full of sarcasm. "So no, I don't know what I am now. I just know that I woke up this morning in my room, that my eyes are now amber instead of brown and I'm faster and stronger than normal. Maybe you can tell me?"

Rias shakes her head. "Like I said I never heard of something like this. Sorry. But maybe I can explain why that Fallen Angel tried to kill you. Did she say something specific before leaving?"

How could I forget? "She said something about something called [Sacred Gear] that God supposedly put inside me."

She nods as if she just received confirmation to a question. "I thought so. She attacked you because you possess a Sacred Gear."

Kiba then speaks.

"[Sacred Gear] is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans by God. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used those powers to record their names in history, like a supernatural charisma or great intelligence."

"Presently there are many people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba. Rias-senpai then takes the lead.

"Most Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society, but there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Hyodo-kun, raise your hand."

Eh? I have to raise my hand? "Why?"

"I will teach you how to awake your Sacred Gear."

"Oh. Okay then." I raise both my hands.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind. Then imagine drawing it out of yourself."

"That simple?"

"Yes. As long as you know you have a Sacred Gear drawing it out is very simple."

Very well. I close my eyes.

The stronger thing I can think of...is...

§ § §

"Okay. I think I have it."

Hyodo-kun says, having found a strong enough image. I confess I am curious about what kind of Sacred Gear he has, that the Fallen would see it as a threat.

He spreads his legs and raises his arms until they're perpendicular to his chest. He spreads open his fingers.

_CHILL CHILL CHILL_

—! That abnormal presence again! But way stronger than before. And the source...is Hyodo-kun. Blood-red mist appears all around his body.

Then _it_ starts.

Glowing black lines with neon green outlines appear on Hyodo-kun's body starting from his chest. From there they spread to head, back, arms and legs. Where the skin is covered by the clothes they're visible for only a second before fading. They remain visible on his face and hands.

But that's not all. I am on an angle where I can see the entire process. From the boy's nape grows out a large black horn, its surface so black it seems to devour the light around it. As I stare at it I feel myself overcome with sudden and unexplainable dread, like an ancestral and until now buried instinct is telling me of an imminent danger.

_GLOMP_

By the way Koneko-chan clings to my arm as if it was a lifeline she must be feeling it too.

"Fascinating..." My master, on the other hand, is watching the whole thing with sparkling interest.

While Akeno-san... "Ara ara. Fufufu." I quickly divert my gaze from her hand's "activities".

The red mist around Hyodo-kun's left arm changes to green. It takes form and covers his left forearm before fading, leaving behind a red gauntlet with a green jewel embedded in it.

Then he opens his eyes, revealing pupils the color of molted gold instead of pale amber.

He raises his left arm and stares with curiosity at the gauntlet. "Is this my Sacred Gear? Look like something a Henshin hero would...use..." He trails off as he finally notices the glowing lines.

"What the-?! Since when I have tattoos? And not just my arm: my stomach too! How I am going to explain it to my parents!"

Bucho conjures a mirror and shows him his reflex.

"...A horn. I have a _fucking_ horn on my neck. Forget explaining, they will murder me right on the spot!"

"Don't worry Hyodo-kun. Since you appeared normal before it's probable those characteristics only come out under specific circumstances. They appeared at the same time as your Sacred Gear, so it's possible they will disappear too if you dismiss it. You just have to will it away. And even then there are spells that let you appear normal to others."

"Thanks God for small mercies..."

I wince as the mention of God gives me a quick headache. Hyodo-kun sits down on the free sofa. I will take that as a sign he trusts us now.

"That aside, what does this thing do?" He waves his red gauntlet.

"If I am not mistaken that's Twice Critical. It allows its user to double its power once."

"That's it?!"

"Yes. It's a very common Sacred Gear."

"...Wait, I got killed over a _common_ Sacred Gear?! This thing which is supposed to be a threat to Fallen Angels?!"

Can't argue with that. I find it suspicious too. Or the Fallens may have just made a colossal blunder.

Hyodo-kun begins making strangling motions. "When I get my hands on that whore I'm going to rip off her wings and fed them to her!"

How brutal. Then again, I can't disagree with the sentiment.

"Please don't act harshly Hyodo-kun." Bucho reprimands him. "Fallen Angels usually operate in group. Even if you were to defeat her you will have to deal with her companions."

He looks like he wants to argue, but refrains. "Then what are my options? I have no doubts that, once she finds out I have yet to kick the bucket, she will come to me to finish the job."

She nods. "Indeed. There are several options. The one I personally recommend, is for you to join my Peerage."

Ah, Buchou. Ever the sly one.

"Peerage?"

"The system Devils use to increase their ranks." She takes out a box and open it, revealing dark red chess pieces. "It's called the [Evil Piece]. Devils who wished to increase their ranks after the war started gathering powerful servants, fewer in number but individually more powerful. Quality over quantity. [Evil Pieces] were created for this purpose. Do you know about chess?"

"It's similar to shogi, right?"

"Correct. There are sixteen pieces in a chess set: a King, a Queen, two Rooks, two Knights, two Bishops and eight Pawns. The Evil Piece system utilize all pieces beside the King, that become a title belonging to the master and owner of the pieces. Like me." She picks up a Knight. How nostalgic. "By using them it's possible to reincarnate, or better transform someone into a Devil. By inserting them inside a body they will transform it into that of a Devil."

He backs away fearfully. "Oh no! Hell no. Forget it: I'm done with foreigner objects forcefully inserted inside me."

"Don't worry. The process is painless." I tell him. "I can attest to that. I was a human before being reincarnated."

"...I...see. Still, the prospective of becoming a servant for life isn't very appealing. Even if it is to save my life."

"It's not bad. You might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls, you know?"

"How!?"

Hyodo-kun's reaction comes out almost immediately. Tempting a pervert with the promise of popularity with girls...well it's something that can happen so Buchou isn't lying.

"Reincarnated Devils can rise in rank and even one day have a peerage of their own. Since this system only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils. With time and effort everyone can rise through Devil society and become someone important. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful."

Hyodo-kun appears more and more excited. "T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"...One last question."

"Yes?"

"What are the Devils' laws about marriage?"

Strange question.

"Similar to the human's ones. You can have only one husband or wife, but since fertility has always been low Devils are allowed to have concubines or mistresses to raise the probabilities of producing a heir."

No wait. It makes sense now.

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Hyodo-kun shouts and does a fist-bump. "Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I accept! Please make my your servant Gremory-sempai!"

"With pleasure." She takes out a Pawn Piece and places it on Hyodo-kun's chest. "What kind of Piece is needed depends on the target. Let's try a Pawn first."

The Piece glows red and is absorbed into the boy's body.

_CRUCH_

Uh?

_CRUCHCRUCHCRUCH_

What is this sound that is like a million small blades grinding against a brittle surface?

_CRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHCRUCHBLAR!_

It comes from Hyodo-kun's chest-!?

_BUH_

With the force of a gunshot something is expelled from Hyodo-kun's chest and slams into the wall, cracking it.

The projectile falls to the ground.

"W-What in Maou-sama's name...?"

Stuttering, and in complete shock Buchou picks up the projectile so that everyone can see it clearly.

It's the Pawn Piece that she put inside Hyodo-kun. No. It's only half of it, because from the signs it's like someone took the Pawn and _bite a piece off!_

For a few seconds there is only incredulous, shocked silence. That is promptly broken by Hyodo-kun.

"What the hell is **wrong** with me?!"

I wish I knew. Because this is starting to creep me out and I'm a Devil!

* * *

><p><strong>Character Stat Sheet (Sort Version)<strong>

Name: Hyodo Issei  
>Clan: Fiend<br>Magatama: Marogareh  
>Lv: 1<br>Equipment: Sacred Gear Twice Critical(?)


	3. Pugna (Fight)

What do you know, people like this story. I suppose your encouragements deserve more efforts from me. I still don't have a beta-reader, so expect some errors until I find and fix them.

Now, let's answer some reviews:

The One True Slacker: the only thing I can say for sure is that Issei will get more Magatama.

the Composcreator: I know for certain there are. If you want to play Nocturne I suggest you use PCSX2, available for free.

Kinunatzs: I will answer in order. I never said it was a Succubus. I will keep those features for they are an integral feature of SMT. He's stronger, but that's because Marogareh gives him Parameter Boosts. I don't know if it is possible to make someone a Demon without a Magatama, but Demon Contracts will play an important role in this fic.

Guest: my mistake. I was under the impression that it was sufficient for someone to express honest gratitude to God to damage Devils.

MadGod666: it's Kiba who got the headache, not Issei. The latter was completely fine. I always explained it as the Hitoshura absorbing the Magatsuhi of the defeated Demons, thus getting something like a "blueprint" or "spiritual mark" of said Demons that can be used to re-create it again.

the DragonBard: no he can't use the Pawn. Yes, I am the one.

FateBurn: don't worry, it will only be so at the start.

dragoon109: how what? That's Persona, Demons are just influenced by humanity. Spoiler. No. Sure: she's still the chief of the Night Clan which include Lilim and Succubus though. The Seven Cardinal Sins. I don't know, but I read nine tailed kitsune are starting to get overused.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Megami Tensei franchise and/or Highschool DxD. But I wish I would.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pugna (Fight)<strong>**

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's midnight and I'm outside, pedaling my bicycle at full throttle. No, I haven't became a fitness maniac who does exercises even when he should be sleeping.

The reason is much simpler: I'm handing out Devil leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on them: when humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, a Devil will be summoned before them to grant their wish in exchange for a price.

I look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying a map of the town and there are red lights flashing on it. Each light is a house, and I'm heading to those specific areas. When I arrive I put a leaflet inside the mailbox, then I move towards the other flashing points nearby.

I keep on repeating this procedure. Over and over again.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! This can't be helped! It can't be helped! After all, I'm a Temporary Devil!"

I'm pedaling my bicycle while screaming out loud such things. I think back to the day I met Rias-sempai and the others from the Occult Research Club. The day I found out I am a Sacred Gear possessor, that Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel and that Rias-senpai and the others are Devils.

It's also the day I found out the worm-thing that changed me is still inside me. Gross. It's so gross. What's worse, now that I am aware of its presence if I concentrate I can sort of feel its presence, but not its exact position.

It was Akeno-sempai that came up with the idea of the worm being still inside me, after the little bastard ate half of Rias-sempai's precious Evil Piece. It's precious because apparently you receive a certain number of them and no more, so you need to use them intelligently. Akeno-sempai ad Rias-sempai tried to find the worm-thing in my body with their magic powers to remove it, but couldn't locate it.

It doesn't change the fact that the Piece being damaged is my fault. And she can't try with other Pieces because there is the risk the worm-thing will eat them too. And until it's there I can't become a Devil.

My dream of a Harem is quickly fading away...

Since it's my fault it was decided I would join the Occult Research Club as a Temporary Devil and help Rias-sempai until I have repaid the damage done to her Piece, or until she finds a way for me to become a Devil.

But that's okay. I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up! After all I can't revert back to being a human any more. In that case I will just have to walk straight ahead! I've already accepted the situation I am. It might sound stupid, but it's fine I guess. I have already convinced myself. It's like my perverted guts are functioning to the MAX! My tension is high too.

I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex! So rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life.

"I'm going to become a Harem-King!"

We are talking about a harem here. Being able to create a harem is amazing.

With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

§ § §

_Flashback_

_"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place a long time ago. Because of that, they started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servants, that is." _

_"I doubt the concept of servitude for life has many admirers in today's society."_

_"You're right, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils: they agreed to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that there are many Devils living human's society. There are also numbers of natural Devils like myself who came to the human world as well. Hyodo-kun, even though you haven't realized it I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."_

_"So Devils were always nearby then!? Wait we're in Japan, usually stories like that deal with youkai."_

_"Yes, though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. There are also youkai living nearby disguised as humans, but since this is Devil's territory there are only a few. A person with strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflets with magic circle that we give out. There are people like you, Hyodo-kun, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but the majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers." _

_"Uhm, sempai? I kinda of cannot distinguish Devils from humans even now."_

_"I'm sure it will happen once you get familiar with your new body. I don't know yet what you are, but since you feel similar to a Devil I'm sure we can apply the same guidelines to your case. Anyway, since from today you're part of the Occult Research Club you have to call me Bucho!"_

_"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?"_

_I got carried away and asked her. _

_I always wanted a "Onee-sama". It's not a yuri situation, but all of the guys have a desire to call an older beauty "Onee-sama". _

_Rias-senpai thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head. _

_"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is the Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."_

_"Okay! Then, Buchou! Help me to become a Devil!"_

_At my words Buchou put on a devilish smile. She seemed truly happy. _

_"Fufufu, good reply. Then I will call you Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man."_

_Buchou touched my chin with her fingers while saying that._

_End Flashback_

§ § §

"O-Onee-sama! It's my Onee-sama!"

I shamelessly shout such words while remembering our first encounter. I'm so lucky there is no one around at this hour or I would have been arrested.

Few days have passed since that fateful meeting.

Right now I'm just pedaling my bicycle like crazy in the middle of the night, but since then I have been working a lot. To my immense relief I quickly discovered that the glowing tattoos and the horn appear only when I manifest my Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, and disappear when I dismiss it. The process takes a second or two so it's pretty handy. My parents, like my friends, quickly accepted the contacts' excuse and left it at that. They must think it's a passing fancy and that I will grow out of it eventually.

Sadly I have the feeling my eyes will never go back the way they were. But compared to dying I am certain it was a measly price to pay. I shouldn't complain, so I won't.

Me and the other members gather at the old school building at night. It is because Devils can use their power more efficiently at night. By the same token they hate light. It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to their bodies. Buchou and the others are used to it, and even then they prefer to fight during the night to be at their best.

Light is poisonous to Devils. That's what I was told by Buchou. It seems like the Fallen Angels and the Angels use Light as their weapon, which is the natural enemies of Devils: it causes incredible pain, and saps the victim's strength at a high rate. Since there is the possibility I share the same weakness I was told to run away if I ever encounter them.

But I am okay under the sun. Be it day or night I don't feel a difference. My powers don't wave, and I always feel strong.

Anyway, I'm working hard as Rias Gremory's Temporary Servant Devil. Since I want to become a Devil I was told to study about their society and how it works.

Next I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night so I can get used to it.

I thought my parents will get worried if I was gone every night but Buchou used something similar to hypnosis on them: now my parents don't get mad when I come home late after finishing my work. They just say "Welcome home."

I don't think I am completely okay with the idea of someone, even if it's Buchou, messing with Dad and Mum's heads. However things would be difficult if they start making questions, so for the sake of keeping them out of supernatural's business I will let it slide just once.

Speaking about Buchou, I was really amazed how much authority she has in the academy. Kuoh is basically Buchou's territory. It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy has ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory.

In other words, Kuoh is basically Buchou's personal belonging. That's also the reason why we are able to enter the school at night.

And now back to my current work. Every day and night I go around on my bicycle, placing a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside mailboxes by using a mysterious device. It has the shape of a Nintendo 3DS and it's also a touch-pen type like the console.

The monitor displays a map of the town: in other words Buchou's territory. Each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world and they can only do their jobs within their territory. Devils get summoned by humans, make a contract and then grant their wish. As a price they receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

Well, it seems like there aren't any contractors today who will go as far as to use their life to make a wish. Even if there was a person like that, it usually gets cancelled since the price doesn't match up with their wish. According to Buchou: "People's values aren't equal".

Yup, it's harsh. Life is harsh. I need to get used to that.

And the many lights flashing on the monitor shows the houses where people with a lot of greed live. So I go to these areas to hand out the leaflets in those people's mailboxes. As long as there are lights flashing on the monitor my work isn't finished. I have been pedaling my bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears.

That's how much humans with strong greed there are.

Bucho told me that once you make a wish it becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones. Summoning a Devil and making a contract is limited to night's hours. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God.

I don't want troubles with the Angels, who I have yet to meet. There is the possibility of them mistaking me for a Devil, so I hope to never come across them.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once someone use it I will have to hand a new one out. In other words, as a Devil my work would last forever.

Well, thanks to that Buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. Devils don't fear becoming jobless. This is certainly a plus.

I can't wait to become a Devil and get my own peerage! I will fill it with cute girls that will all love me!

"Uoooooooooooooooooooh! I want to be surrounded by girls as soon as I caaaaan!"

But right now, I have to be patient and keep on doing these simple tasks.

However, how long do I have to continue doing this...

§ § §

After I run out of leaflets to give out I return to the old school building. During the night the gates are closed, so I pick up my bicycle and leap over the fence. My new strength allow me to do something so amazing! It even feel like I'm stronger and faster than I was after my revival. That's quite incredible. I secure my bicycle and enter inside the building.

To begin with, it seems like my job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Buchou's familiar. She usually changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into humans and makes them hand out the leaflets like I now do.

When I first saw the human form of the bat familiar I thought I recognized her from somewhere, but I can't remember where and when. Same with the leaflets: they feel familiar and yet I can't remember why. I wonder...

By the way, the reason why I was assigned to do it is because Buchou wanted me to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning. This is something Kiba and the others did as well.

It may not be important, but by doing it diligently I got an approval from Himejima-senpai to call her "Akeno-san". Looks like I got one step closer to getting along with her.

Sadly I can't say the same for Koneko-chan. It seems like my presence spook her: she always keep a set distance from me and refuse to answer when I talk to her.

Shit! What is this! Calling Himejima-sempai "Akeno-san" feels so good but Koneko-chan ignoring me hurts! It hurts a lot! Why?! It's because I'm a pervert? Does she hate perverts? I'm sorry for lusting after good-looking girls!

By the way, I still call Kiba, Kiba. Die, handsome. I will never call you "Kiba-kun"!

I almost slam my face against the clubroom's door before managing to stop my body. I was so engrossed into my inner thoughts I wasn't ever aware where I was going. Recently it happened a lot. That wouldn't do.

"I'm coming in."

When I go inside after saying that everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one? The only light in the room is from the candles spread on the floor. It isn't as if the building lack electricity, but it is tradition for Devils to use candles.

"Welcome back."

Bucho greets me with her beautiful smile. She and Akeno-san are working on a magic-circle. After greeting me she focus back on it. Damn I want her to focus on me, not on a stupid magic-circle. But I can't disturb her, it's probably something important so she would be upset if I disturb her without a valid reason.

With nothing else to do I sit down on the couch, waiting for the next order. On a whim I raise my hand. I just need to think of it, to _want_ it. Green light covers my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet. With it come the rest of the transformation. I'm just glad I can't feel the horn coming out of my neck.

"Activate!"

The jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A mechanical voice says. The next moment, I felt power flowing into me.

"That was fast." Kiba comments with an approving tone. "You can already use your Sacred Gear so well after only a few days."

I shrug. "I just kept practicing in my free time. It wasn't very difficult. If only I could also control the rest..." I glare balefully at the tattoos.

Then I remember an issue that I wanted to bring up with Buchou, but right now she's busy... "Say." I ask Kiba. He's my last choice, but also the only one at the moment. "I noticed something else strange about me."

"What?"

"I eat less now. No I'm not on a diet. I'm just not hungry. I barely touch my food and yet I'm not getting gaunt and weaker as should be normal."

That's true. For a while now I haven't suffer from hunger even once. I barely touch the dishes Mum prepare: a few bites is all I can stomach. I was even forced to eat more just to vomit later. That's so weird, I can't even indulge in my favorite dishes.

"Oh." He stays silent, thinking, before continuing. "It's possible you're now getting sustenance from something different than normal food."

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. "I think I would have noticed if started eating, I don't know, grass like a cow or electricity like an android."

"I never said that. I heard there are certain beings in the world who take sustenance from the magical energy in the air. Yours may be such a case."

I pause. If that's true it would be neat, however... "Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact my parents are getting suspicious. Forcing myself to eat isn't going to work for longer."

Before it could go any further the conversation is interrupted by Buchou walking to us.

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. Finally I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

I look to Koneko-chan to thank her for the opportunity, but she just looks away as if disgusted.

_Crack_

That was the sound of my heart breaking a little.

"Koneko!" Rias scolds the white haired girl. Almost reluctantly Koneko turns back and bows her head.

"...Please help me out."

"...I will."

"By the way Ise." Rias continues. "Since you're not a member of my peerage you can't use the teleportation-type magic-circle. You will need to reach the client on your own feet."

_Craaaak!_

That was the sound of my heart breaking completely.

Why meeeee!?

§ § §

After Ise leave the room I walk in front of Koneko. With my hands on my sides and a stern expression I look down on the minute girl, who look away embarrassed. "Alright Koneko. Mind telling me why you're so cold to Ise?" It's like this since the day he joined. Ise often try to be on good terms with her, but Koneko always reply with indifference and avoid him.

"...Dangerous."

My expression softens. "We already talked about this. I'm sure Ise didn't that consciously." I was surprised like the others when, while talking about the Fallen Angels, Ise started emitting killing intent. Very powerful intent: I hunted Stray Devils in the past, and what I felt from them wasn't even a fraction of what I felt from Ise. Yuuto told me he did the same thing while in class, it was a miracle the other students dismissed it as a product of their imagination. What is strange is that in both cases Ise wasn't aware of releasing killing intent. I since long concluded it's a characteristic of Ise's new body that react to anger.

Ise is a good kid. Perverted beyond measures, but with good morals. It pains me when Koneko rejects him so strongly.

Koneko lowers her head and starts talking in a low whisper. "...When he changes...I..."

"When he changes? You mean when his characteristics come out? What about that?" It is indeed a fascinating process. I never heard of a race where the members look like humans with markings and a back horn. I thought it would make identifying it easier, but to my great frustration I am still on a dead point in my research. It's like whoever reincarnated Issei used a process never recorded before.

My Rook looks up at me, eyes showing uneasiness and...confusion? "...It feel like, if I'm not careful..." She gulps. "...My soul will be devoured."

Devouring the soul? Absurd. It's like saying Ise is now a monster geared to hunt and kill supernatural creatures, and that's just ridiculous.

§ § §

It's two in the morning and, again, I am pedaling my bicycle at maximum speed.

My eyes are covered with tears. I'm crying. Yeah, I'm crying. I risk to crash into something if I go at maximum speed with my eyes full of tears, but fuck that. Not only I need to use my bicycle to deliver the leaflets, I also need to use it to reach the client's location.

What kind of Devil can't use a summoning magic-circle and need to travel with his bicycle to reach the client's location?!

Me. Because I'm not a Devil yet, I'm just a Temporary one. The road to get a peerage is still long...

I stop by a river to wash my face with water before resuming my travel. I'm not so messed up as to show myself on work with eyes red from crying.

Using the Devil's portable device as a guide I reach the place where the person who called me is. I find myself in an industrial area, full of fabrics and warehouses, located 40 minutes away from the school. I stop in front of one of such warehouses, the device telling me the client is here.

If it were a delivery service customers would get mad because of the late delivery. It's usually instant teleportation, but I made the client wait for 40 minutes.

Meh, not my fault. By how Bucho said it was clear this kind of situation was expected, so it's her fault for not giving me enough warning.

I knock on the door. "Good Evening! I'm an errand from the Devil Gremory-sama! Excuse me, but this is the place that summoned us right?" It should be okay with this.

The one who opens the door is a middle aged, grizzled man wearing a worker's suit. He looks me up and down with clear disbelief. "This is the first time a Devil both arrive later and knock on the door. Son, are you pulling my leg?"

I bow in apology. "I'm very sorry! I'm not yet a Devil, just a Temporary one so I can't teleport yet. I got here as fast as I could." There, this should make him less angry.

"First time I heard about _temporary_ Devils."

"This is a special case: there are problems with me becoming a full-fledged Devil, so until they're resolved I do a Devil's job as training."

The Oji-san looks at my bicycle and scoffs in amusement. "Did you come here with _that_?"

"Ehi! Don't insult my bicycle! I endured a hell of _two full weeks_ without buying a new eroge to buy it!"

I shamelessly say that.

In response the Oji-san laughs heartily. "Buahahaha! Oh, to be young and stupid!" Ohi! "Whatever, if you can do the job it's good enough. But if you want the full payment you better complete it before dawn, or I will lower it."

"No problem!" I reply with enthusiasm.

"I'm Yamazaki."

"Hyodo."

Yamazaki-san leads me inside the warehouses, which is filled with many crates. We are the only ones present. "So you come here in place of Koneko-chan?"

"Right. I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well."

"So even Devils are overworked at times? If they included stuff like this in the Bible it would have been a whole lot more interesting. Anyway." He raps his knuckles on a nearby crate. "Koneko-chan has superhuman strength, so I wanted her help to move those crates to a different place. Can you do it without mechanical help?"

She is? I just learned something new about her. "I think so. But why do you need a Devil's help to move crates in the middle of the night?"

"Lack of money and a schedule to meet." He leans with his shoulder on a lift truck. "It's actually cheaper and faster to hire you Devils. Life is hard, and one need to adapt."

"As expected of a Oji-san: there is wisdom in your words!"

"Brat. Want me to kick your ass back to the pit that spawned you?"

"I will keep my mouth shut and get to work."

Rolling my shoulders a few time I grab both sides of a crate and pull up. There are some difficulties but nothing too serious, and in the end I lift it up over my shoulders.

"Uhm, so you aren't a waste of space. Good." Yamazaki-san sits on the lift truck and starts operating it. "Get to work son, we are a lot to do."

"Where do I need to bring this?"

"To a fabric one mile from there."

I stare at the fifty and more crates in the warehouse.

This will be a loooong night.

§ § §

I walk at a slow pace while pushing my bicycle instead of riding on it.

After completing the job I received the payment from Yamazaki-san and left. My first contract! Even if I arrived late, lamely knocked on the door and I'm not a Devil yet I managed to complete my first contract. Moving so many crates was tiring and took a long time, but it felt good when I finished the job neatly and Yamazaki-san was satisfied.

I wonder, do all Devils feel the same way? Or maybe this is just the feeling of a job well done. For someone like me, who until recently was a normal student that never had to work, it's a novel experience. Uhm, now that I think about it also felt great when, after many sleepless nights spent studying like a damned soul, I passed the test of admittance into Kuoh. Even if my grades are average the curriculum is way more difficult than normal schools so it's still a big accomplishment. I guess I was too hyped at the thought of all the girls I would meet to reflect on it.

I keep my pace slow and steady while adjusting my breathing. I read somewhere that by doing so my body can recuperate even when moving. With my increased stamina it takes even less now. Slowly I feel power fill my body with great energy.

Beside stopping eating and requiring less sleep my eyesight improved along with my other five senses. My eyes and ears became especially good: I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night. This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights!

It really feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day. And that's why-

_DANGER_

I feel it with crystal clarity. A chill in the air. A mysterious atmosphere of aggression ahead of me.

Normally I would panic: instead I sense all the muscles in my body tense; at the same time it's like my emotions recede to the back of my brain leaving me strangely calm. I can think better now, all my senses focusing on the single thing in front of me.

It's a man. Wearing a fedora hat and a trench coat, he is glaring at me with fierce eyes. I stare back with defiance.

This is killing intent. I'm sure of it: is this what other feel around me when I am angry?

The man walks closer, silently. I let go of my bicycle, stepping away so that it will not hinder my movements.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

Despite his words it's clear he's not really interested in an answer. He's just toying with me. I clench my hands so strongly my nails pierce the skin.

"Ooh, that's a good expression you have there. You aren't simple trash. Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I snarl. "Why should I answer you? Who the hell _are_ you?"

The man's scowl deepens at my words. "I don't think you are aware of your situation. A lowly being like you has no business being cocky to me."

I feel my anger rising at the insult. For some reasons I can't stand him looking down on me. Inhaling deeply I try to calm down: being too angry will cloud my judgment, I can't afford that now that I need all my wits. "I'm not cocky. I'm just not trusting in the slightest the unknown guy that I met alone during the night, like any sane person would." Wow, since when I am so snarky? "If you want to know so badly, I don't have a Master: I'm a free person."

"No Master? Wait, are you a [Stray]? I see, that explains everything." He starts mumbling to himself. "I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a [Stray]. So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

His killing intent spikes. As if my body know what to do I spread my arms and bend my knees. The suspicious guy raises his hand towards me.

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon. Something that looks like light but I know is much deadlier starts to gather in his hand. My eyes focus on it, as if trying to **analyze** the phenomenon-

And then I **know**. A rough but accurate estimate of how much damage this guy can take before dying; how much magic is housed in his body; what kind of attacks would be more effective against him, what would not be; what he is going to do; and, more importantly...

The light shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

...What he **is**.

"Fallen Angel!" I almost don't recognize my voice. It's impossible for me to say something with such a guttural and feral tone.

Black wings appear behind the man. "Did you realize it only now? You must be a recently turned Devil."

For an instant the guy's appearance is replaced with an imagine of Yuuma. And then I see red.

I start running toward him. His eyes widening the man hesitates for a moment before throwing the spear at me.

The moment the weapon leaves his hand I lower my body until my chest is a few centimeters from the ground and **lunge** forward.

"GAH!"

The spear passes above me. I crash into the guy's legs, bones groaning in protest but not breaking, and I wrap my arms around them as the force propel both of us backward. After a few moments gravity exerts his authority and we skid across the rough asphalt.

The man howls in pain and raises his hand, another spear forming in it. "You filthy Devil!"

However I already saw that move twice, I know what to expect. The moment he raises his hand I let go of his legs, grab his wrist with my left hand and push it away from me.

And then I slam my right fist into his face. I'm sure that if I have a mirror right now, the reflection would show an insane and satisfied smirk on my lips as I watch one of the guy's bloody teeth hovering in the air.

I already know I am going to freak out later. But for now, all I want is to **break** something.

The Fallen spits out blood. "You lowly-!"

_BAM_

"Shut up."

_BAM_

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

_BAM_

"I'm so angry I'm about to explode, and I need to blow off steam."

_BAM_

"So shut up and be my punching bag!"

I keep raining punch after punch on the guy's face, each blow cracking bones just a bit more. It doesn't matter if he has wings and can strike me from afar, as long as I keep him pinned down-

_STAB_

I yell, more in surprise that real pain as my stomach is pierced. The Fallen created a light spear in the hand I was not restraining and stabbed me. Why I haven't thought of that?!

My grip go slack for a second and the guy put more strength in his arms, pushing me away. Howling like a madman my enemy stand up and fire another spear that pierce my leg. Again, it doesn't hurt as much as it did when Yuuma almost killed me. Could it be...?

He laughs, spit stained with blood flying out of his ruined mouth. The missing teeth makes understanding his words difficult. "You're done for! Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage-_What?!_"

He cries in shock and denial when I grab both spears and tears them out of my body. They're hot, but not unbearably so. The wounds bleed and hurt but I find my mobility not impeded in the slightest. Maybe I'm just ignoring the worst thanks to adrenaline: I saw it happening in movies.

I toss one spear against the Fallen. He dodges sideway to avoid it. In that moment I run towards him gripping the remaining light spear like a baseball bat. I know nothing of swordsmanship so this is the best I can do: using it as an instrument to bash instead of slashing.

He creates another spear and tries to parry. I raise my improvised weapon above my head and bring it down with all my strength.

The Fallen's guard shatters like glass.

"STOP!"

§ § §

When the familiar that I tasked with guarding over Ise reports the presence of a Fallen Angel I immediately have Akeno prepare the teleportation-type magic-circle while I gather the rest of my peerage. This is bad: Fallen Angels are the natural enemies of us Devils, they will take any opportunity to hunt a Devil if they think they can get away with it. Ise is in danger: he's not a Devil, but he's similar enough to one that the Fallens may not care. There is no way for Ise to survive for long against an experienced Fallen Angel.

I have to save my future Pawn and make sure this incident doesn't start another war. The consequences would be disastrous. I can't allow it.

Once Yuuto and Koneko arrive we step inside the magic-circle. Light fill my vision and I feel the familiar feeling of teleportation. When we appear in the location where Ise is I rush forward, ready to save Ise.

Only for my body to freeze, my mouth hanging open and my eyes widening as I behold in sheer disbelief the scene in front of me.

"I...don't think Hyodo-kun needs saving."

Indeed, Yuuto is right. Against all logic and common sense the one gravely wounded and pushed back is not Ise but the _Fallen Angel_. His pants are torn, his face bloody and mangled beyond recognition and he has several wounds on his chest. Ise is ferociously attacking him without even a moment's pause. The Fallen tries to parry with a light spear, only for his guard to be mercilessly crushed every time by Ise's own weapon.

Which is another _light spear_! I idly note that the color and form is the same as the Fallen's owns, so Ise probably stole one from it creator.

But wait, that's impossible! Light is poisonous to Devils, just being in contact with it would cause burns and unbearable pain. Using a light weapon, especially one created by another, would be impossible for a Devil!

...Except Ise is _not_ a Devil. I presumed he had the same weakness, but could it be that he has a resistance to Light!?

After another clash Ise's spear breaks into many fragments. He doesn't hesitate even for a second and immediately use the momentum to ram his shoulder into the Fallen Angel. The body's backward momentum is interrupted by the street's wall and with an agonizing whimper the man collapses to the ground.

"GAH!"

Only for Ise's foot to slam into his right shoulder, pushing him back against the wall. He reaches down and grabs his right arm.

Then he **pulls**.

"Wha-No. No don't do it don't-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"STOP!" I cries out, imploring Ise to cease his actions, but it's as if he didn't even notice me.

With a squeamish sound that violently churn my insides Ise **rips off the Fallen Angel's arm**. Long pieces of torn skin and muscles dangle from both extremities, a thick jet of blood gushing out from the ruined shoulder. I see the white of the bone sticking out amidst the crimson red.

I feel Koneko's thin limbs hug my legs from behind, shivering in fright. Yuuto is pale like a corpse. Akeno's eyes are glazed over and her breath labored, as if...

For the Unholy name of Satan Akeno! How can you get _aroused_ by this?!

When Ise reaches for the other arm I know I need to do something. Things are already bad enough, but if the Fallen dies they will get even worse. "Yuuto!" My Knight understand and dash forward. Using his speed as a Knight he covers the distance in the blink of an eye. He grabs Ise from behind and pull him away from the Fallen.

"Who the f-Kiba? What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Leaving Koneko with Akeno I run to them. "Stop it Ise! You already won! There is no need to fight anymore. If you continue like this you will kill him!"

He looks at me as if I was crazy. "But I _want_ to kill him!"

The frankness of his admission shocks me into silence. "Ise...what are you-"

"AAAAAAHH!"

Without warning the Fallen stand up despite his injuries, his eyes crazed like a lunatic. He swiftly grabs his torn-off arm, spread his wings and flies away.

"Ara, he got away..." Akeno's tone is regretful. I don't even want to think what she is regretting. Her sadism never bothered me before, but this level of violence is too much.

"NO! STOP!" Shaking off Yuuto Ise tries to chase after the Fallen, but he has already disappeared. He whirls around and stares at us-at me with actual hate. "What the fuck?! I had him!"

"Ise, your wounds. We need to tend to-"

"Forget it!" He stomps down on the ground, leaving an imprint on the asphalt. He glares first at Kiba and then at me. "Why the hell did you stop me?"

"Ise, I already told you: Devils and Fallen Angels are sworn enemies. If we attack unprovoked-"

"Unprovoked?" His eyebrows narrow. "**He** attacked **me** first! And I am not a Devil!"

"That doesn't matter!" I reply sternly. "You are under my protection so it's the same thing. I can't let you fight and kill a Fallen Angel or it will cause another war!"

Ise's eyes shot open, his pupils shrinking and flashing red. For a long, interminable instant I was sure he was about to hit me.

Then it ends, his eyes returning to normal. He snarls and stomps away. He picks up his discarded bike like it weight nothing and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going? Ise you're hu-"

"See you tomorrow. _Sempai_."

My blood turns cold at the venom with which he laced the last honorific. Incapable of mustering a response I watch him walk away, for some convoluted reason both sad at his cold dismissal...and also _relieved_ that he wasn't not in sight anymore.

"What is this..." I put my face in my hands. "I don't understand. What is happening? Why is Ise behaving like this?"

Ise is kind, a bit goofy and very hardworking. Greatly perverted, but he's a gentleman that would never force himself on a girl.

So why?

Why now I can't help but compare him to a rabid dog?!

* * *

><p>Hidden by sight, standing on the roof of a nearby building a figure shrouded in darkness observes the events with Hyodo Issei at their center unfolding on the street below.<p>

"That's more like it. I thought he was just an useless coward, but he has some spine after all."

A slender hand pushes back long, silky hair from the figure's forehead as mischievous eyes stare down at the retreating figure of Issei.

"Still, is he really the same as the famous Hitoshura? Hard to believe. Oh well: orders are orders."

A flapping of wings.

And then there is nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Stat Sheet (Sort Version)<strong>

Name: Hyodo Issei  
>Clan: Fiend<br>Magatama: Marogareh  
>Lv: 3<br>Equipment: Sacred Gear Twice Critical(?)


	4. Draco (Dragon)

**Q&A:**

keeper of all lore: Initially skills will be usable based on magatama equipped, but as Issei level up he can learn them permanently. The best part? He doesn't have a limit of eight skills like in the game.

BlueXtreme: he gets the skills absorbing the magatama, but training is required to use them even without the magatama equipped.

The One True Slacker: Boosted Gear double the stats Issei has at the moment of activation. Think of it like using the -Kaja spells.

MadGod666: An Issei that reached his full potential cannot be defeated by anyone in the DxD Universe, even if they work in group.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Megami Tensei franchise and/or Highschool DxD. But you already know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco (Dragon)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

It has been a hour since the end of the fight with the Fallen Angel.

"Fuck."

All the time, I keep swearing the same way every five minutes, my mind replaying that truly unsatisfying conclusion over and over. I pass by my house just to put down my bicycle in the garden. Without stopping I keep walking, just letting my feet bring me wherever they want.

"Fuck."

By coincidence or Fate- if it's the latter, Fate has a horrible sense of humor -I find myself in a park similar to the one where my date with Yuuma ended.

"Fuck."

At the thought of the bitch who toyed with my feelings and then tossed me away like an old sock I lean against the large and thick trunk of a tree

"What the fuck was that?!" I suddenly yell as I spin around and run through the trunk with my fist like a hot knife through butter.

I'm so angry it's difficult to think straight.

"I can't attack Fallen Angels, but it's okay when they do the opposite?!"

I dig my fingers into the wood, raise the tree in the air and slam it down on a nearby bench. I raise it and repeat the process. Again and again.

"That damn crow wanted to kill me just for shits and giggles! I have all the rights in the world to defend myself!"

Once there is nothing left of the bench to break I proceed to tear out chunks of concrete from the asphalt with my bare hands.

"But _noooo_, the little bimbo princess is worried about starting a war! Well I have hot news for you Gremory: I am not a Devil, you're not my master and I don't care a flying fuck about wars and whatnot! I can do whatever I want, when I want and how I want and there isn't a single man, woman, Devil or God out there that can say otherwise! If I want to kill that shithead angel it isn't your goddamn...business..."

It's like someone suddenly turned a switch inside me. The moment I recall that winged private detective wannabe the full reality of the previous events hit me.

I fought a man with the intent to kill. _I ripped off his limb. _**_I was going to keep doing it until he die._**

I...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!"

My knees give up and I collapse on the ground. I feel the unbearable urge to puke, but nothing comes out, just spit.

Not even a week ago I was a normal sixteen years old boy.

_the red of blood_

Average grades. Friends to hang out. Good parents. More than healthily desires for the female body. An enjoyable school life, beatings from the Kendo Club's girls aside.

_the white of bones_

I finally got a girlfriend. Only to be killed by her at our first date. Everything stolen from me, just because she thought I have the potential to be a danger to her. Saved by an inhuman creature in exchange for my humanity.

_the sound of ripping sinews_

Not even a hour ago I almost killed a person. An intelligent, sentient being. _I ripped off his arm with my bare hands as he looked at me with pain, terror and despair._

**_And I enjoyed every second of it._**

I feel a pressure building behind my eyes but no tears come out. I roll on my back and _scream_. I pour out all my confusion, my fear, my guilt. In my eyes I sound like a dying animal.

Unbidden a stray thought comes to me: _'Would I feel the same if, instead of that man it was Yuuma?'_

I scream even harder at the answer. I was Hyodo Issei, a normal sixteen years old highschool student.

Now I don't know anymore and I am scared shitless because of it.

I am not sure how long I stood like this, but slowly the high pitched scream subsides into a small whine. Not a sob: no matter how much I try, my body refuse to let me cry.

This little detail scares me more than everything else that happened until now, because it means I can't trust myself anymore.

"Just what...what I am supposed...to do? What..._should _I do?"

[As a start? Stop whining like a little bitch and get your act together, you fucking brat.]

The moment the voice I don't recognize spoke I roll over and stand up, hands clenching into fists. "W-Who's there?" Did someone see my outburst? Shit! The place looks like a bomb went off, how I am going to explain it if a cop, or worse, show up?

[No need to freak out. I'm right there.]

"Where? There's no one around me. Wait, don't tell me you are invisible! Are you a devil?"

[No to both questions. I'm inside you.]

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I close it and try again. "...This explains everything: I've become insane. That I'm hearing voices in my head is proof of it."

[Normally I would agree with that reasoning, but it's not the case here. I'm not a product of your delirious mind. I can speak to you like this because I'm the spirit inside your Sacred Gear.]

My Sacred Gear? Is this mysterious voice talking about Twice Critical? Now that I think about it, this deep voice with a faint rumble, I don't recall ever hearing it before...But somehow I feel like I know it. Like its owner has always been close to me...

[That's right. I'm always been beside you. But it's not Twice Critical anymore. Summon your Sacred Gear, and behold the true form of your power!]

Something happened to my Gear? Now I'm curious. I call forth the gauntlet, triggering the transformation. The familiar rush of power soothes my still aching body. But then something unexpected happens. Green light begins to shine from my left arm, hiding it. It continues for a few seconds before disappearing, allowing me to see the gauntlet changed form: now it covers my entire forearm, my fingers encased in sharp-looking metal claws. It looks like the arm of a dragon. It's very cool.

"What is this?! Why is my Sacred Gear different? What happened to it?"

[You unlocked its true form, that' what happened. You are finally strong enough to use it. I guess the last fight did the trick. But you have a shitload of questions, right? I think it's best we meet face to face, so I can explain everything properly. ]

Yeah, answers would be fucking nice right now. I'm seeing just a tiny little problem. "But if you're inside my head, how are we supposed to meet? I meditate, empty my mind, and access my inner world?"

[That would work, yeah.]

"Are you serious? Are you seriously telling me a method commonly found in anime works in real life?! Even if it's real you can't seriously expect me to pull it out at the first try! I'm not a superhero wannabe with no sense of self, you know?"

[I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you want an alternative...I suppose hitting your head with the green jewel on the gauntlet until you lose consciousness will work.]

"...Now you're just pulling my leg."

[Nope. It's very simple: the continued exposure to the energies emitted by the jewel, which act as a central node for the Gear, will create a link that, upon loss of cognitive functions, should ena-]

I don't understand a single word of what he's saying. "Okay, okay I will try." Not that I have an alternative.

I put my left palm over one of the tree still standing, lean back my head...

And headbutt the jewel.

§ § §

"Fucking hell..." I cradle my head, hissing at the massive headache wracking my brain. "It hurts dammit!"

[I can't believe my eyes. You really did it.] The mysterious voice says with mirth, this time directly behind me.

"Yeah, I di-!" My eyes shot open at the meaning of his words settle in. Pain forgotten I turn around, idly noting I'm in some sort of pitch-black void. "You fucking bastard! I knew you were ly-Uwaah!"

I fall on my butt in complete shock.

Of course. Anyone would be shocked if a gigantic monster appears right in front of them.

It has big green eyes. Inside the jaw that comes up to its ears, lots of sharp fangs are growing out. There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body are red like magma. Its thick arms and legs rival a gigantic tree in size. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. Finally, the pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

In front of me there is...a gigantic monster...and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a—

—Dragon. There's a real Dragon standing in front of me!

The Dragon lifts its mouth up a bit.

[It's nice to finally meet you face to face. I was waiting to finally introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on. My name is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and Heavenly Dragon. Nice to meet you, partner.]

The Dragon- Ddraig introduces himself.

I don't know how to react. Can anyone blame me? It's not everyday stuff that a honest-to-god _dragon_appear in your mind and say he's going to be your partner. That's the stuff of dreams and delusions from eighth grade syndrome.

I raise a shaky finger at it. "Why the hell there's a Dragon inside my head?! Wait, don't tell you're a representation of my soul that, now that I learned your name, will teach me to use Shikai?"

[Like I said I have no idea what's you're talking about.] Ddraig rolls his eyes. [I told you, I am the spirit sealed inside your Sacred Gear. Some Sacred Gears house the spirits of powerful creatures inside them, yours is one of them: it's name is Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, one of the Thirteen Longinus.]

Aww, no Shinigami pow-Wait a moment, what the hell I am doing? Focus my easily distracted self, focus! "Boosted Gear? Sempai said its name is Twice Critical. And what does 'Longinus' mean?"

[Twice Critical is the initial stage Boosted Gear assumes until the user is strong enough to unlock the real form. Those Devils told you about Sacred Gears in general. What they failed to mention is that among them there are thirteen unique Sacred Gears that, once mastered, have the power to kill Gods: I mean beings like the God from the Bible and Gods from mythologies like the Greek and Japanese ones. All of them can be killed with a Longinus. Boosted Gear, your Sacred Gear, is one of said thirteen Longinus.]

"Wait what!?" I stop him with a raised hand. "Killing Gods? No matter how you spin it, it's too unbelievable!"

[Figures you would say something like that.] Ddraig scoffs in amusement. [I got the same reaction many times. But it's true and there is no deny it. All Longinus have abilities bordering on miracles. Boosted Gear for example has, like the standard Twice Critical, the ability to double the user's power. The difference is that it keeps doing it every ten seconds. So, saying, if you have power equal to 1 and you're facing someone with power equal to 100, all you would have to do to win is waiting one minute and ten seconds to reach power equal to 128 and then defeat your foe.]

Are you serious, Dragon-san? I can defeat God!?

I look at my left hand. There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet. Maybe it's the light, but now it looks more like a real dragon arm than just a gauntlet shaped like one, the glowing tattoos giving off the impression of veins.

What a powerful Sacred Gear...that is, if Dragon-san is telling the truth.

[That look right now, you're doubting my words.] Ddraig just grins in amusement, not the least offended. [If you want proof just use it in the next battle. You will see. Just remember that each boost consume your Stamina, and that there's only so much power your body can hold at any given time. Nothing that training can't overcome however.]

An annoying drawback, but I suppose such a powerful ability is bound to have a glaring weakness. It also prove Yuuma didn't make a gigantic blunder as I thought.

"So..." I scratch the back of my head, unsure how to approach the subject. "Ddraig-san. Why are you...sealed inside Boosted Gear?"

[Just Ddraig is fine. You see partner, I was once one of the strongest dragons in the world. I defeated a lot of other dragons that were older and more experienced than me, earning the title of Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor). As the Boosted Gear's bearer, the same title is applied to you.]

Sekiryuutei? Is this perverted Hyodo really worthy of such a cool sounding name? "Were you really so strong?"

[Of course.] He says with pride. [The Heavenly Dragon has power on par with the God from the Bible. Even all four Maou combined couldn't even put a scratch on my scales.]

"Then why are you here now?"

[Ah. Yeah, _that_. Well you see there was this other dragon, who claimed he was my equal but in reality he wish he's as cool as me. He was stubborn as a rock, so we fought to see who was stronger. Which is me of course.]

I smell bullshit. And I don't mean the brown matter that come out of bovines. "Uh uh. So you won?"

[_Nnnnn_...ot. I was about to, but during our scuffle we ended crashing into a battlefield where the Three Factions were fighting. It was still the times of the Great War. So God and the Maou came to us, yelling to stop because we were disturbing their fight.]

"Which you did. Right?"

[Nope. With a cry of 'What right do you have to meddle in the affairs of Dragons?' we attacked them. And we were even winning, but then the rest of their armies came and started to work together and...well, me and the other dragon were killed and our souls sealed into Sacred Gears.]

I facepalm. With my right hand. "You. Are. An idiot."

[I'm not an idiot! I was just...a little bit..cocky?]

"Really? So nowadays challenging, _alone_, the combined might of the Three Factions of Christianity, the religion with more followers in all the world, is called 'being cocky' instead of 'reckless suicide'? You learn something new every day."

[Har har. Very funny partner.] The red dragon deadpans. [But I suppose it's still better that you being all emo.]

Emo? What do he mean with- _oh._

How could I have forgotten?

Ddraig's expression hardens. [No. Don't you dare start again. I can accept you being a brat, but I will not have a _whining _brat as a host. Are your balls only good for masturbation?]

"Ohi!" I snap back, not in the mood for being belittled. "Excuse me? Traumatized guy here! Try to have a little tact!"

Yeah, tact: with how big he is I'll bet he uses redwood trees as toothpicks.

[Traumatized? Traumatized for what? It's not as if you killed that Fallen Angel: you just roughed him up.]

"I RIPPED OFF HIS FRIKKING _ARM!_"

[And? Never played with your food before?]

I gape at him.

[Oh right, you humans eat your meat dead right? Not that I don't appreciate cooked meat myself, but-]

I can't believe I am having this conversation. "That was a person, not food!"

He shrugs. [Same thing to me.]

"_WHAT!?_"

[Did you thought I was a vegetarian or something equally ludicrous? Okay, there are Dragon Apples, but it was not nearly enough. My superior body required a lot of energy: usually I defaulted to cattle, but every now and then some hero wannabe tried to take on me and-]

"Stop!" I cover my ears. "Stop stop stop! I don't want to hear! You're a dragon, I'm not. So when I go all psycho and almost beat someone to death, it _is_a big deal!"

Ddraig lowers his head until his snout is almost touching my chest. His big, green eyes are boring into mine. [Wasn't he going to do the same to you? That makes retaliating perfectly justified.]

I hesitate. "But...it's not as I died..."

He scoffs. [Of course, or we wouldn't have this conversation otherwise. But believe me, he was going to. You heard him, he thought you were a Devil. And he was going to use his Light powers to kill you. Do you know what happen to Devils killed by Light?]

I shake my head.

[Their souls are _annihilated _partner. After death humans to go Heaven, Hell or Purgatory and supernatural beings reincarnate, but the Light of Angels and Fallen Angels can shatter the souls of Devils, reducing them to nothingness. Nothing remains, not even memories. It's a fate worse than death, and he was going to subject you to it simply because he thought he could get away with it.]

I feel my blood freeze at Ddraig's words. Never mind the fact I am not a Devil so, _maybe_, it would not have worked, but if it was someone else of the club in your place, like Kiba...or Koneko-chan...

Cold dread is instantly replaced with hot fury. "That-That _bastard_! What kind of cold-hearted monster would do something like that to someone they don't even know?!" The same kind of monster that toy with the honest feelings of others for their own sick amusement. "Fucking Angels!"

[That's Heaven and their fallen members for you.] Ddraig rolls to one side and scratches his neck with one claw. [Never saw any of them act on that 'infinite compassion' their human followers like to preach about so much. And let's not talk about their God. You know he hates dragons? He hates them so much he kept killing members of my race and stuffing their souls inside Sacred Gears.] The dragon's voice turns bitter. [Twice Critical? It has a dragon's soul inside. And it's a _common _gear_._]

"...This suck."

[Welcome to reality.]

I sit down on the floor- if there is one -and wrap my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. This...all of this, is so hard to swallow. Why did sempai never told me about it?

_What else is she not telling me?_

I dismiss that thought almost immediately and focus on something else. "...I don't feel so guilty anymore." If anything sempai should have let me finish. "But it doesn't change the fact I wasn't myself during the fight."

All that rage and killing intent, that lack of hesitation...It's like I became someone else not just physically, but also mentally. And it scares me. I want- no I _need_answers. "Ne, Ddraig? Do you know what I am?"

[No. Not even I saw everything in this world. I would suggest you to ask _it_, but I doubt _it _can answer you.]

"_It_?"

[_That_.] Ddraig points in the distance. I follow the line of his claw and-

Since when _it_was there?

No...the real question is: how could I missed _it_until now?

Because, floating aimlessly in the pitch-black darkness, glowing with an eerie crimson aura...

Is the same monstrous worm that started everything.

"AAAAHHH!"

I jump on my feet and point at the worm, which is half the size of Ddraig.

"THAT! WHAT? HERE? WHY?!"

[It's been there since it fused to you.] Ddraig answers your jumbled questions, standing straight. [This is your soul partner, so it's probably a spiritual representation.]

It's true. If I focus I can feel the thing's presence inside me. I do it, and this time I receive two identical responses: one from inside me, and the other from the thing in front of me.

Seeing it again for the first time brings back bad memories-

_painpainpainpainpainpainpainpain_

-That I quickly suppress. No, not now. Never.

"Ddraig." I ask the dragon as I stare at what, like the shopkeeper said, gave me power in exchange of something of equal value...my humanity. "What...is that?"

[No idea. In execution alone, it's very similar to the Evil Pieces Devils use. Hell, beside some glaring differences like the lack of Light weakness your new body is very similar to a Devil. Only, better.]

A sudden inspiration hits me. I start running towards the worm. I am halfway there when its imagine fizzle out like static on an old TV, and it reappears further away.

Clenching my teeth I keep chasing after it, but no matter what I do it keeps eluding me. Ddraig just stands there, watching with bored interest.

After half an hour of fruitless efforts I can't keep it down anymore. "Why?!" I spat. "Why did you change me? It's your fault I have all those contradicting emotions! What are you? Answer me!"

[It cannot answer you. Right now it's in a position similar to me and Boosted Gear, an addition to your soul that extend to your physical body, but while it's undeniably alive it has no intelligent. It's more like a parasite.]

"...A parasite." I mouth with growing horror. "I have an _infestation _in my fucking _soul_. I'm going to be sick."

[I recall you trying, and failing.]

"Fuck that Ddraig." I pull out my tongue in an expression of pure disgust. "You're cool, but that is just gross. Can't I just remove or destroy it?"

[As it is, connected so deeply to your soul? I don't recommend it partner. It would be like removing a Sacred Gear from a person that is still alive. At best you die, at worst you do irreparable damage to your own soul. I suggest you find out more about it before attempting anything too drastic.]

But! But! My dream of forming a harem! How I am supposed to gather a Peerage of cute girls if I can't become a Devil?!

[Aah, don't be so down partner. It's not that bad. Look, a trick.]

Ddraig raises two claws and forms a ball of green energy. He tosses it to the worm. Surprisingly enough it manages to reach the thing, where it breaks into smoke and it's absorbed into the elongated body.

The worm twitches and twirls before releasing flowing red strands of energy. They flow in the air to Ddraig, who _inhale _them.

[Aaah! Yes, that's the stuff. While experimenting I discovered that if I feed it some of my own energy it gives it back in a different form, and let me tell you this stuff, whatever it is, tastes _great_. Here, try it.]

He repeats the process, directing it to me. Curious I extend my arm.

"Wow!"

The moment I touch and absorb it I feel a pleasant tingle running down on my spine. I also feel good, just like the times I peep at the Kendo Club's female changing room. What is this feeling?

[See? Like a mix of good wine and adrenaline, only better.]

"...Is it safe?"

[We're still alive, aren't we?]

"_Oookay_, if you say so." I massage my temples. "God, this night was the worst. Can I go? I want to rest I my room, without having to worry about angels, Longinus and strange worm-things."

[Sure. Now that we're connected I can just talk directly in your head from now on. To leave you just have to will yourself to wake up in the real world.]

"That simple? Okay." I close my eyes and wish with all my heart to wake up in the real world.

After a minute or two I open my eyes, and find myself back in the park.

"Uh. I guess Ddraig _do _know what he is doing."

§ § §

Ddraig watches his most recent host leave the spiritual landscape with a mix of concern and resolution. [Hang in there kid. Things are going to get more difficult as time go on, but remember you're not alone.]

He tilts his head left and right before feeding another ball of energy to the worm and absorbing the red strands it releases, savoring the pleasant feeling it provides.

[Kukukuku.]

The Welsh Dragon chuckles.

[I think I'm going to enjoy my new host.]

* * *

><p><strong>Character Stat Sheet (Sort Version)<strong>

Name: Hyodo Issei  
>Clan: Fiend<br>Magatama: Marogareh  
>Lv: 3<br>Equipment: Sacred Gear Longinus-Class "Boosted Gear"


End file.
